Secret Central blog
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: Here's the original blog from the former website. It was a miracle that I found this puppy. This is separate from my canon. Property owned by Hasbro
1. November through December

11/19/2003  
Hi. I'm Ashley, and this is my very first blog. I've never done one of these before but Madison says it's really fun, so I guess I'll give it a whirl! Anyway, you're never going to believe what happened today! I was picked to make the Class of '04 Video to be shown at graduation! It's such an honor! Wow! How much fun is this going to be! I can't wait to get started!

11/21/2003  
Miss Bigalow gave me the brand new school video camera today and showed me how to use it. I'm going to film the big game tomorrow. It's Secret Central against Chatsworth - the biggest game of the year - and I get to be right down on the field with the team! Too cool!

11/22/2003  
OK. It was totally NOT my fault! There I am with my new video camera getting great shots of the team when all of a sudden I see Jeff Jackson running right at me and then... he ran right into me! But are you ready for this - the coach was mad at ME! He said I was in the way and made Jeff miss the pass! Hey, I was just doing my job. So I wandered onto the field a smidge - what's the big deal? I was standing right there. It's not like Jeff couldn't see me - he ran into ME!

11/24/2003  
I can't believe it! Everyone's mad at ME! They blame me for losing the big game on Saturday! But I swear, I was just doing my job! And let's remember who the injured party is here - Jeff Jackson ran into ME! I was just standing there! And to top things off, he broke the school's brand new school video camera! Miss Bigalow was none-too-happy about that, I can tell you!

11/26/2003  
Good thing it's only a three-day week at school. Just about no one is talking to me except my best friend. Honestly! It was just a game!

11/28/2003  
Madison and I went shopping tonight and ran into The Three Mallketeers - Tonya, Cathy, and Ro Ro. Ro told me she and Cathy found a new guitar player for their band, Talk is Cheap - but you're never going to believe who! G.G.! Here's a girl who's spent all four years of high school wearing a bat to school - not a real bat, just a bat necklace - but still it's a bat! And now she's playing guitar with the coolest band in school! I can't even believe it!

11/29/2003  
Madison and I sat with Jenny and Bryoni at the game today. Bryoni is so awesome when it comes to horoscopes. She said my stars are pointing to a year of great learning and accomplishments! Just wish that were true of our football team. Well, at least they can't blame me for losing the big Thanksgiving game. I wasn't even near the field!

12/01/2003  
You know, sometimes it's just not your day. Here's what happened...

Miss Bigalow gave me a new video camera and told me I had to be really, really careful not to break this one. (As if I broke the last one!) Anyway, I went over to the Spanish Club meeting after school, and there's Jeff Jackson still totally mad at me for running ME over at the game! Well, I totally ignored him. "Build a bridge and get over it, Jeff!"

Anyway, Ro Ro's in the Spanish Club too, so I asked her to sing in Spanish. She was awesome... even if I didn't understand a word! (I take French.)

OK, but just as I was going to leave, G.G. suggested I have the whole Spanish Club get together and say "Ola!" OK. Good idea, you'd think, but her idea was that I stand up on the desk so I could get an "interesting angle" on the shot. Good idea, you'd think. So I did. Only, well, it was totally not my fault they make cheap desks these days. My foot went right through Miss Bigalow's desk and I really couldn't help it but I dropped the camera.

G.G. and her "interesting angles." How am I ever going to explain this to Miss Bigalow?!

12/02/2003  
Yup. As predicted, Miss Bigalow was none-too-happy again today! I explained it wasn't my fault. She said, "If G.G. told you to jump off the Brooklyn Bridge, would you?" OK. OK. But it wasn't REALLY my fault. Build a bridge and get over it, I always say!

12/04/2003  
Saw Magenta Morgan today. She's totally "out there." She loves making herself noticed. Today she was wearing all green - including her hair! She said she was going through an elf phase! Too bad I didn't have a video camera with me today!

12/05/2003  
OK. Miss Bigalow said this was my last try. If I break this camera, she'll find someone else to make the video! When is she going to figure out it wasn't my fault?!

12/07/2003  
Madison and I went over to Natalie's last night for a party. Everyone was there - Brandon and Michael, Sarah and Emma, and of course, the Three Mallketeers, Tonya, Ro Ro and Cathy. We were all having a great time until Natalie said she was going to run for President of the Prom Committee. I can't believe it! I want that job! Besides, I've already decided absolutely everything! Well, we'll see about that!

12/09/2003  
Madison called. She and Michael had another fight - and right before the Christmas dance! Seems they haven't been getting along well at all these days. If they're not careful, they'll never get voted Class Couple!

12/10/2003  
Well, finally, I got some stuff on film for the Class Video today. I went over to Mr. Horrigan's Driver's Ed class and filmed the kids driving through the cones in the parking lot. It was hysterical! Jeff Jackson saw me and drove right through three cones! He'll never get his driver's license at this rate!

12/12/2003  
I can't wait. We've got the big Christmas Dance tomorrow night and I have a beautiful new outfit for it - a snow white sweater with new white jeans and my new boots! I'm going with Madison and the gang. Madison would normally go with Michael, but they're still fighting. And Miss Bigalow said I could take the new video camera to get shots of everyone on the dance floor. It's going to be a blast!

12/13/2003  
OK. If the camera hadn't broken, this time I'd be able to prove it wasn't my fault! There I am tonight, standing there minding my own business. I've got the camera on and I'm getting really funny shots of Dean Darling, the absolute WORST dancer in school. When all of a sudden, Jeff Jackson and his buddy Rudy Reynolds are doing this crazy line dance in the middle of the dance floor and without looking, they back right into me. I went flying right into the punch bowl - and so did the video camera! Here's a hint for you - video camera's absolutely don't like punch! And by the way, neither do new white sweaters and white jeans, and my new boots will never be the same! I think I'm going to be sick on Monday - I can't face Miss Bigalow!

12/15/2003  
When I told Miss Bigalow what happened, all she could do was shake her head. She didn't even say a word for about five minutes, then told me to come back on Friday. That was it - no yelling, no detention! I can't believe it! She's such a totally cool teacher!

12/16/2003  
Can you believe this? G.G. in the Honor Society! She showed up today for our meeting and Miss Bigalow announced that at this point in the school year, G.G. is #1 and I'm #2! I can't believe it! One little B in Chemistry and all of a sudden, I'm #2. Well, we'll see about that! I haven't worked this hard for all four years of high school not to be #1 in the school! I'll do extra credit! That's it. I'll start tomorrow!

12/17/2003  
Miss Bigalow said that I could do extra credit, but she wasn't sure that would affect my class standing. G.G.'s had straight "As" for all four years, and I have one B. I can't believe this - brought down by a B... as in Bat! Anyway, Miss Bigalow said she'd think about an extra credit assignment for me.

12/19/2003  
I can't remember a WORSE day in my entire life! I met Miss Bigalow in her classroom after school, and just like she said, she'd thought about what to do with me and the Class Video and what I could do for an extra credit project to get me back to #1 in the class. She said, "Ashley, you've always been a bright, intelligent girl, but you're also too competitive for your own good. With you, it's always got to be your way. So, I'm going to let you continue to do the Class Video, but for your extra credit project, I'm going to assign you a partner and the TWO of you are going to work together to make the video. If you can prove to me that you do know how to work well with others, I'll give you 100 points of extra credit." OK. I'm thinking, OK. This is easy! I can do this. And then G.G. walked in!

12/20/2003  
I thought about it, and I decided to just take the bull by the horns on this Class Video thing, so I called G.G. today and told her that I was so pleased we'd be working on the Class Video together. I told her that I have it all planned out and she doesn't have to worry about a thing. I have a schedule worked out to the end of the year so that we will have the whole project done two weeks ahead of schedule, and all G.G. will have to do is hold the camera. I'll do all the talking. After all, I'm the Class President. I think G.G. was happy to hear it was all so well organized. We're meeting on Tuesday after school at the gym to film the Gymnastics Team. I think this is going to work out OK after all.

12/22/2003  
That G.G. is just impossible! We did our first segment of the class video today and already it's ruined! I can't possibly work this way! I can't believe Miss Bigalow stuck me with this project.. and with G.G.! And what's with the G.G.? I don't even know her real name!

12/24/2003

Natalie Nicolby is a great girl, but she can't manage her own pom poms let alone the most, entirely important night of our lives - the prom! I can't believe they elected her Prom Committee president! I gave such an impassioned speech! I have all the plans drawn up, the band selected, the decorations practically on order, and I can tell you down to my socks this prom is going to be a disaster!

12/28/2003  
Email Message  
From: Adams, Ashley  
To: Merriweather, Madison  
Subject: I'm back!

Mad -

We're back from my grandmother's house. Christmas was great! Dying to go to the mall to return a few things. You free?

What did Michael give you and when do you plan to return it? (Do I know you so well or what!)

Call me!

Ash

12/29/2003

Can't believe I have to work on the class video on my school vacation, but G.G. insisted we go to the park and get some shots of Class of '04ers not in school. We ran into a bunch of kids - Brandon and Michael and Dean the skateboarder dude were there. And all of a sudden we hear screaming and Emma Emerson has lost control of this big huge dog and is being dragged through the snow! Poor Emma. I think she's crushin' big time on Brandon and by the time he stopped the dog she looked like Frosty the Snowman!

12/31/2003  
It was the party of the season! Everyone was there and Brandon was in rare form - ignoring every girl in the room except Sarah and Emma. Every girl was dying to talk to him - he's so cool he hardly even noticed! Mad and Mike had another fight. They've been doing that a lot lately. Hope she's OK.


	2. January

01/02/2004  
Missed the mall today because G.G. spent three hours filming an empty hallway. Honestly! I'll never graduate at this rate! It's going to be the worst class video ever! But at least I now know what G.G. stands for. I finally asked her and you know what she said? "Goth Girl." Can you believe it?

01/05/2004  
Magenta Morgan is such a drama queen. She'll do anything to get attention! Why do people go out of their way to be so different? Take Goth Girl. What's with the bat? And she hardly says a word, but when she does, I don't know what she's talking about!

01/08/2004  
Email Message  
To: Merriweather, Madison  
From: Adams, Ashley  
Subject: Fire Drill Instructions?!

Mad -

G.G. is driving me crazy! How am I supposed to create a world-class class video when my partner spends an hour filming the fire drill instructions posted in the hallway? What do I do?

BFF-

Ash

P.S. Get this. I asked her what G.G. stands for and she said "Goth Girl." Unbelievable!

01/09/2004  
It's already January and I haven't come up with one great idea yet for our Class Gift to leave to the school. It's tradition here at Secret Central that each class leave behind an important legacy to the school. Last year's class planted a beautiful rose garden along the front entrance. Two years ago, the class did a fundraiser and bought the school a new curtain for the stage in the auditorium. What are we going to do?

01/10/2004  
I have only one word for Goth Girl: IMPOSSIBLE! Towels? We're there to film the basketball team and all we have is two hours worth of towels on the floor. I've got to talk to Miss Bigalow on Monday and get out of this project!

01/11/2004  
Miss Bigalow wouldn't even listen when I tried to explain how impossible it is working with G.G. I'm never going to graduate at this rate!

01/13/2004  
OK. Maybe we finally got some stuff on video we can use. I interviewed the Astronomy Club and they demonstrated their science exhibit in static electricity for us. G.G. said it looked great though the camera and she'd edit it tonight. Maybe G.G. is finally getting the idea of what this video is supposed to be!

01/14/2004  
IMPOSSIBLE! Really and truly IMPOSSIBLE! I think G.G. is out to sabotage this entire video! Just look at my hair!

01/15/2004  
I can't believe it! How could I have missed such an easy question? What was I thinking? A B+ on a simple chemistry test! I think Goth Girl is distracting me so much my grades are going down! Now I'll have to do something for extra credit to be sure I get my "A."

01/20/2004  
OK. I give up. I spent all of lunchtime videoing racks of cold meatloaf! I don't care if Miss Bigalow flunks me. I quit!

01/21/2004  
I met with Miss Bigalow after school and showed her the video clips we've taken so far and told her that I couldn't possibly put my name on this! I told her what happened at the basketball game and the hours and hours of film we have on the fire drill instructions and my freaky hair and now meatloaf and how I couldn't possibly go on with this any more! Miss Bigalow stood up, walked me to the door, and said, "Ashley. The Class Video can't just be YOUR idea of the school. The Class Video needs to show all of the students' points of view - even if you don't personally agree with those views. Only when you can see things the way other people see them can you really see the things clearly. That's called having a true perspective. Good luck." And she ushered me right out the door!

All I can say is, Argggggggggghhhhh!

01/22/2004  
I put the question of the Class Gift to the Class Officer's Meeting and nobody had any good ideas at all. I'll have to think of something. Madison's always good for these kinds of things. I'll ask her.

01/23/2004  
How am I ever going to tell my best bud Madison that her long-time boyfriend was totally joking around with Cathy Carson today at Yearbook? I gotta talk to her!

01/26/2004  
OK. How unfair is this? Dad told me I had to tell Ro Ro to stop rehearsing in her own garage because they're making too much noise! This has totally nothing to do with me!

01/28/2004  
We filmed the Girls' Soccer Try-Outs today. When I got there G.G. was already filming the girls on the field. I thought for a minute we were going to actually get something NORMAL for a change, but NOT. She was filming their feet! And Michael was there, photographing the team for the yearbook. But he was doing more than that. The whole time we were there, he was trying to talk to Jenny Jenkins! What's with him these days? First Cathy. Now Jenny. I hope everything's alright with Mad and Mike.

01/30/2004  
We have so much film already, G.G. agreed to meet me tonight to start editing some of it and I'm telling you right now - we are going to FAIL! THIS IS THE WORST CLASS VIDEO EVER! Fire Drill Instructions and Soccer Feet and Static Hair and a close up of Mr. Horrigan's tie. What is this?! I couldn't take it any more so I asked G.G. straight out if she thought this was good. She stared at me for a long time and said, "No. It's not good. But it's true." What's truth got to do with anything?! I want it to be good! And what is her real name! Arrrrrggggggghhhhhh!

01/31/2004  
Talk is Cheap rehearsed all day in Ro Ro's garage. Dad was huffing and puffing all over the house and told me I had to take care of this or he was going to call Mr. Rodriguez himself! Ever hear of being between a rock and a hard place?


	3. February

02/02/2004  
E-mail Message  
From: Adams, Ashley  
To: Merriweather, Madison  
Subject: Where have you been?!

Mad -

What's going on with you? Haven't seen you in a week Sorry I've been so busy, but this class video is driving me crazy... or should I say, G.G. is driving me crazy! You can't believe what a mess it is! And I so wanted it to be so perfect!

Let's do lunch tomorrow! -Ash

02/03/2004  
E-mail Message  
From: Merriweather, Madison  
To: Adams, Ashley  
Subject: RE: Where have you been?!

I waited and waited for you at lunch. And then I saw you with G.G. 't you taking this class video just way too far!

Next time you want to have lunch with me, Ashley, leave the video camera - and G.G. - at home.  
Mad

02/04/2004  
Mad's mad at me for standing her up for lunch but it totally wasn't my fault. Goth Girl wanted to catch the cafeteria in action and when I got there, she was photographing the salad bar... and no, not the kids at the salad bar - THE SALAD BAR itself! Oh, and we got some lovely shots of the cucumbers, and the tomatoes looked particularly juicy and ripe today. And no, we didn't get one shot of one kid at lunch for an entire hour! What does Madison expect me to do?!

02/06/2004  
Was supposed to go out with Madison tonight, but she's mad at me. Her nickname isn't "Mad" for nothing! She'll get over it, as soon as I show her the video and what I've been up against.

02/07/2004  
G.G. and I got some great video of the ice skating party tonight. At last - real kids having fun - what a class video SHOULD be! It's perfect!

02/10/2004  
I totally missed going to the mall with Madison tonight. I promised her I'd go and look for a dress with her, but I completely forgot G.G. and I were supposed to film the Wrestling match tonight. It's really not my fault. G.G. didn't remind me until after school. I'm sure Mad will understand.

02/12/2004  
Talk about totally embarassing, my father called Mr. Rodriguez and complained that Ro Ro and the band are making too much noise. Mr. Rodriguez promised he'd put a stop to their rehearsals. Ro Ro is going to be furious with me but I didn't have anything to do with it! It's not my fault we live right next door!

02/13/2004  
OK. Ro Ro is totally not talking to me when the one she should be mad at is my Dad. Completely unfair, don't you think?

02/15/2004  
Spent the whole day out with G.G. I have to admit that there are times I'm actually having fun with this... but don't tell anyone that! Like today. We went over to school and spent the day filming the cheerleading squad practicing. We got some great shots of their new moves, but then G.G. wanted to see what it was like to be a pom pom, so we strapped a camera to Natalie's hand and they did their routines. The "NatalieCam" shots were really a lot of fun. I have to admit, sometimes - just sometimes - G.G. has a good idea. Funny, though. Mad wasn't there. Natalie said she was sick. Must have been out late with Michael last night. I'll see her in school tomorrow.

02/16/2004  
I asked Mr. Horrigan what he would recommend as our Class Gift and he came up with a few good ideas. Problem is, all the Class Officers didn't think so - too boring, nothing original they said. I don't know. I think a new trophy case that really locks is a good idea. It's no rose garden, but it's practical and everyone will see it. Now, how do we pay for it?

02/18/2004  
E-mail Message  
From: Adams, Ashley  
To: Merriweather, Madison  
Subject: What's going on?  
Mad -

What's wrong? Did you have another fight with Michael?

G.G. and I are filming the swim team after school but I'll be home tonight. Call me.

-Ash

02/19/2004  
E-mail Message  
From: Merriweather, Madison  
To: Adams, Ashley  
Subject: RE: What's going on?  
Ashley

I can't believe I ever called you my best friend. For the last two months, all you've done is hang out with Goth Girl. And you're changing - right in front of my eyes. You're never around and you're never there for me.

Good luck with your new best friend! Your former best friend

Madison

02/20/2004  
G.G. told me it's all over school - Michael and Madison broke up! No wonder she's so upset! When we were talking in the hallway and Madison walked by. I tried to talk to her but Madison stared right at G.G. and said, "You'd better be careful, Ash, otherwise you'll be all "gothed out" by prom time and purple's not your color." How could she say something like that in front of G.G.! I yelled at her, "Stop it, Madison. G.G's cool. Just because you and Michael broke up doesn't mean you have to be mean to the rest of the world!" It was horrible! And in front of everyone! I'm so embarrassed, but she had no right to say those things about G.G.

02/21/2004  
E-mail Message  
From: Darling, Dean  
To: Class of '04  
Subject: Shhh...it's a surprise!

Hey there - see the attached invite - and shhhh...it's a surprise!

02/23/2004  
E-mail Message  
From: Griffith, Georgina  
To: Adams, Ashley  
Subject: Best Friends Forever  
Ashley -

I don't really know what it's like to lose a friend. Never really had one. But maybe this will help...

Best Friends Forever. A Poem by G.G.

Best Friends Forever  
Aloft and Alive.  
Best Friends Forever.  
24/7/365

How did I get so lucky  
To find someone who sees  
The real me  
The true me  
The shy me.  
The sly me.  
The happy me.  
The sad me.  
The adventure of me.  
The me I am meant to be.  
Best Friends Forever  
Our Bond is Uncut.  
Best Friends Forever.  
No Matter What.

02/26/2004  
The other day I said in front of the whole school that G.G. was cool. I didn't think I really meant it at the time - I was just mad at Madison. But tonight we were talking in the editing room and she IS really cool. G.G. thinks Madison is taking everything about Michael out on me. Michael's hanging out with Jenny Jenkins and Cathy Carson and that's got to be making Madison crazy. And then G.G. said that I probably haven't been around as much as usual and of course, Madison is going to feel deserted. She's totally right. I really miss Madison. Best Friends forever... no matter what.

02/27/2004  
How appropriate is this! The votes are in and the prom theme is Best Friends Forever! Now, how do I get my best friend back?


	4. March

03/02/2004  
I walked right up to Madison in the hallway today and told her that I missed my best friend and I wanted her back! We both almost started to cry right then and there! G.G. was so right! The truth works! Best Friends Forever!

03/03/2004  
G.G. spotted Michael and Jenny Jenkins at lunch today talking and laughing. Madison's going to be furious!

03/06/2004  
Mad and I went out tonight - just the two of us - best friends forever! It's so great to have Madison back! And she's been through so much - Michael's been really mean to her! I'm so mad at him! How could he break up with my best friend on Valentine's Day! Totally UNcool! He knows as well as I do that it's Madison's favorite day of the year!

03/08/2004  
OK. I've been out-voted on the Class Gift. The rest of the Officers want to do something they think is more spectacular. Are you ready for this? Here are their ideas - new cheerleading uniforms, new football helmets for the entire team, or a new tuba for the school band. As Class President, I'm going to have to make this decision myself!

03/10/2004  
We interviewed Mr. Horrigan for the school video today. G.G. put the camera on and kept it focused on his tie - his only tie. OK. So we won't win any awards for Class Video of the Year. But the tie is really funny!

03/16/2004  
I've decided. We're going to go with the new trophy case as our Class Gift. All of the other ideas will eventually wear out, but a trophy case will stand in the halls of Secret Central forever. Now that's a real legacy.

03/19/2004  
E-mail Message  
From: Brown, Brandon  
To: Adams, Ashley  
Subject: Need a favor  
Ash -

Long time no see. Need a favor. Anything you can do as Class President to get a new outdoor basketball court built for us? Dean broke his ankle on a 6" pothole in the middle of the court today! It's totally unplayable as is!

Thanks.

Brandon

03/20/2004  
E-mail Message  
From: Adams, Ashley  
To: Brown, Brandon  
Subject: RE: Need a favor  
B.B. -

Happy to help. Can you show me the problem? Meet me at school this afternoon. This could be the answer I've been looking for - a real legacy the Class of '04 can leave to the school!

-Ash

03/22/2004  
Secret Central rocks! Madison and the team won the Cheerleading Championship today! Madison was fabulous! The way she climbed up on the top of that pyramid at the end of the cheer - it was right out of a movie! And surprise, surprise! There's someone new in Mad's life to boot! Andrew Anderson - ultra-prep from Chatsworth! How totally cool for her! He's too cute for words!

03/23/2004  
E-mail Message  
From: Adams, Ashley  
To: Brown, Brandon  
Subject: School Board Meeting

B.B. -

The School Board is meeting in two weeks so we need to put a presentation together. We've got really good arguments, but it would help if you could get the whole team to show up - and get Dean too! He's our star witness - on crutches!

-Ash

03/27/2004  
E-mail Message  
From: Brown, Brandon  
To: Adams, Ashley  
Subject: RE: School Board Meeting

Ash -

Thanks for taking your whole weekend to work with me on the basketball court! I think we've got a great presentation! We're sure to get the money!

Hey, let's grab a pizza tonight. You free?

B.B.

03/29/2004  
I'd forgotten just how much fun Brandon is to be around. We went for pizza and pinball - just like we used to do when we were dating. Wonder if he's going to the prom with anyone yet?

03/30/2004  
Mad and I went shopping for prom dresses today, even though neither of us has a date yet. For sure, she'll be going with her new preppie guy, Andrew. And as for me, who knows. I don't even think I want a date, but Brandon is a lot of fun. He makes me laugh. Maybe...


	5. April and May

04/02/2004  
Brandon and I rehearsed all night Thursday and it paid off. Our presentation was flawless. We hit every point - the hazardous condition of the existing court and the long-term benefits to the health and well-being of the community. We outlined the costs of building a new one, showed the blueprints for where it will go, and even presented a comprehensive work plan to show that it would be ready by the time Secret Central's doors open in the Fall. It was perfect. Except for Sarah Simon. Imagine tying yourself to an old tree with a green ribbon! She looked ridiculous! But it didn't matter. The school board voted for it unanimously for our side! We won! Now that's what I call a Class Gift!

04/03/2004  
Went to Pizza Heaven with the entire Basketball Team after the game tonight to celebrate winning our new basketball court! G.G. was playing with Talk is Cheap. They were great! And Brandon is so great - a real, natural leader. No wonder he's the coolest guy in school! And it turns out he says he's not going to the prom with anyone... yet.

04/05/2004  
Get this. G.G. thinks Sarah's right - that we could build the basketball court someplace else so we don't have to take down the tree. I wish we could, but the fact is it's the only place with enough flat land to be able to build it within the budget. It's the only place. And only G.G. would side with Sarah Simon and an old tree over leaving a perfect legacy to the school!

04/06/2004  
E-mail Message  
From: Adams, Ashley  
To: G.G.  
Subject: Sorry!

G.G. -

Can't make it tomorrow. I've got to find a dress for the prom. I'm going with Brandon Brown! Totally cool. Catch ya later...

Ash

04/09/2004  
I found the perfect prom dress - glamorous, gorgeous and RED - right out of the movies! And picture perfect with the right tux!

04/11/2004  
Madison and Michael got back together this weekend. But there's one little problem - she hasn't told Andrew yet! She better tell him soon. These things hit the rumor mill really fast and he's bound to find out! In the meantime, Brandon picked out a great tux tonight. I bet we get voted the King and Queen of the Prom!

04/13/2004  
Can you even believe it! Sarah Simon NEVER gives up! I'm going to write a petition to outlaw petitions! Especially when everything is working out just perfectly for me - a great Class Gift and a great date to the prom. Now, if I could only get G.G. to make a great Class Video, I'd be graduating in style!

04/14/2004  
I've told everyone I know and told them to tell everyone they know NOT to sign Sarah's petition. The tree is standing in the way of the greatest Class Gift ever! I bet no one will sign it by the time I've done - no one but G.G., of course!

04/15/2004  
Brandon and I are all over the "airwaves." Everyone's talking about how we're back together again. It's funny to have dated someone when you're a sophomore and two years later how different they are. Brandon's quieter now - more serious. He even asked me if I thought what we were doing with the basketball court was the right thing to do. Silly! Of course it is!

04/17/2004  
Brandon and I were supposed to go to the movies but he got sick to his stomach. I told him to rest up. I don't want him to be sick at the prom!

04/19/2004  
Brandon's the disappearing man. I saw him in the hallway and by the time I got to where he was he was gone! Weird! And poor Mad. She's got to make a decision - prom's only three days away and she still hasn't decided who she's going with, Michael or Andrew!

04/20/2004  
Something's up with Brandon. He's doing what he always does - he's already on the run! Typical Brandon. Oh, well. It was fun while it lasted.

04/21/2004  
Madison's such a great friend. It must have been really hard for her to tell me that Brandon really likes Sarah Simon - and that I'm the last one to know. But if he likes Sarah, why did he ask me to go to the prom? OK. He didn't ask me. I asked him. And he was probably too polite to turn me down. Sometimes I can just be too pushy for my own good. I'll talk to him tomorrow. He should go with Sarah.

04/22/2004  
You know, I think Brandon Brown is finally growing up. We talked for an hour. He told me all about Sarah and how he wants to cancel the basketball court - that she's right. The best Class Gift we could give the school is the grand old oak tree that's been around longer than the school! And he's right! I'd never thought about it that way. We came up with a plan. I only hope it works!

I told Brandon he should take Sarah to the prom. But here's the most amazing thing. He said he'd made a commitment to me and he really wanted to take me and he promised, we're going to have the best time of anyone! Yup. I think Brandon Brown is all grown up!

Now, more than ever, I hope our plan works!

04/26/2004  
OK. We're down to the final editing and G.G. and I can't agree on anything.

04/27/2004  
E-mail Message  
From: Rodriguez, Rhonda  
To: Adams, Ashley; Carson, Cathy; Lee, Lucy; Taylor, Tonya  
Subject: G.G.'s Audition!

Friends of G.G. -

Our pal G.G. is auditioning for a DJ spot on WHUH tomorrow night. Meet me there at 8:00. If she thinks she can keep a secret around Secret Central, we'll show her what it really means when you say, "Have You Heard!"

Ro Ro

04/28/2004  
Bry gave me a spectacular bracelet! And yes, the prom was totally perfect... it just wasn't what I exactly expected!

05/02/2004  
G.G. and I finally realized we just couldn't do this together, so we're both going to do our own video. Miss Bigalow asked for one video and we'll give her two! We should get twice the credit!

05/05/2004  
I stormed into Hairless Horrigan's office today. How could he deny Sarah's petition. Every kid in the Class of '04 signed it! He explained it was the School Board's decision and it was out of his hands. I can't believe it. After all that, they're still going to cut down our tree! I could cry!

05/07/2004  
OK. I admit it. I miss G.G. She's got weird ideas, but I like her weird ideas and what I'm doing on my own is so boring!

05/10/2004  
E-mail Message  
From: Adams, Ashley  
To: Senior Class  
Subject: IMPORTANT: All Points Bulletin!

To all Members of the Class of '04!

If you want to make a difference. If you want the Secret Central Class of '04 to be remembered for something. If you care about our school. Show up Monday morning at 7:00 at the Old Oak Tree. And bring a green ribbon.

05/11/2004  
I showed my video to G.G. and she showed me hers. Mine is UTTERLY boring and predictable. G.G.'s is UTTERLY and predictably "out there!" Between the two of us, we've managed to create the TWO world's worst class videos. G.G. suggested we combine the two. I agreed. It couldn't be any worse than what we've got! Besides. We both have to graduate! We've both been accepted to college!

05/17/2004  
OK. It's not boring. And it is weird. But it's done and at the very least, Miss Bigalow has to give us an "A" for effort. I've never worked so long or so hard on any project! Let's just hope she's in a good mood when we show it to her tomorrow!

05/18/2004  
G.G. and I have been working hard on the Class Video all week. We finally showed it to Miss Bigalow today. She said it was the most unusual class video she'd ever seen, but that we captured the flavor of Secret Central like no one else ever had. And she gave us an "A!" I guess I'll graduate after all. And I have G.G to thank for that!

You never really do see something for what it is through a single set of eyes. Miss Bigalow calls that true perspective. And I think she's right. Oh, and I guess I'm in for four more years of perspective. Guess who's going to my college in the Fall? Hey. I need a new look. Maybe I should try a little touch of goth... But what IS G.G.'s real name? 


End file.
